


Who Says

by iconis



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy night and stoned boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Says

Lance takes a deep toke from the joint. He's slowly petting JC's hair with his other hand and for a moment, he feels like he's melting into the couch. A little later Lance realizes the low murmur of a moan he can hear is himself.

“This is is amazing shit, Chris.”

Chris is beyond words, waving a lazy hand in the air. Lance struggles to focus his eyes so he can find Joey and it's not hard; Joey's lying half on top of Chris, head resting on Chris's stomach under his t-shirt and Lance stifles a laugh. Half of him wants to point it out to Justin just because Justin high and laughing uncontrollably is one of the main reasons Chris keeps bringing the good shit. But Justin's been sick and he's already sleeping on the other couch and Lance figures it'd be mean to wake him up just because Joey's being adorable. It's like waking Justin up to tell him his mother loves him the most.

Lance puts the burned-out joint out in a half-empty Coke can and suddenly notices JC is rubbing his head against his palm, making sure Lance notices he's stopped petting. Lance grins and rubs lightly, traces the shell of JC's ear with his thumb.

“I miss your curls, C.”

“Well I miss your nose, Lance.” From the floor and from under Chris' shirt, Joey makes a very convincing cat sound. Lance can't help but laugh.

“Well thanks, baby.”

JC nudges his hand with his head and makes a strong effort to climb up from the floor to the couch but ends up more clinging to Lance's shirt and to the couch so Lance has to pull him up. JC hums quietly, grinning.

“You're so strong. You could totally carry me upstairs to bed.” JC squirms closer, tangling their limbs and nuzzling Lance's neck.

“Probably. If Joey helped.” Lance smiles when JC makes an aborted attempt to poke him in the ribs.

“We could go upstairs?” JC murmurs.

“Sure. Do you think you can walk?”

“No.”

“Well, I think we're not going upstairs yet.” Lance grins, turning his head and then JC is kissing him, tasting like weed and mint and the Doritos they shared. His lips are soft and smooth and delicious and Lance is suddenly so aroused he doesn't know what to do with himself. JC pulls back a little bit, dropping the tiniest kisses on Lance's jaw and rubs himself languidly against him.

“In a minute then.” JC says, breath hot against Lance's neck.

Lance sighs, a little shiver going through him. “In a minute.”


End file.
